


Burning your flowers - Alliumtwt/Benchtrio fic

by netherwrong



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netherwrong/pseuds/netherwrong
Summary: When Tommy gets resurrected and they all feel so deeply again, Ranboo is there to comfort Tommy, Tubbo and god, himself.OrTommy suddenly stomps past Ranboo, flips him off and Ranboo treats him like a person.!! ALL PLATONIC !!
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Other(s)
Kudos: 97





	Burning your flowers - Alliumtwt/Benchtrio fic

**Author's Note:**

> Ranboo brrr
> 
> Twitter; WLLBURAPOLOGIST

It was a warm day, the sun shone high from the sky and spilled over the world, leaving behind a soft glow wherever Ranboos eyes met its reflection. He had gathered some stuff up to prepare for a new build he was working on, carrying blocks from A to B the whole morning, humming to himself while thinking about what he could cook tonight. He felt at peace - finally, he felt like he was save. Tubbo was waiting for him at home with Michael, his plantonic husband and his son being the one most beautiful thing in this god forbidden world. It was nearly magical.  
The world felt like it was wrapped in silk, welcoming and so much less frightening than what he was used to.  
That all crashed, when he witnessed a certain tall and lanky blonde run past him. His hair was a mess - he seemed like he hadnt taken a shower in weeks in the way that dirt and silk had found its way through each blond strand.  
The bandages on his arms were ripped apart, hanging losely and moving with every move the individuals dared, as his eyes looked around like a scared animal, awaiting its inevitable death.  
Ranboos gasp was too loud - the scared animal snapped around and met his eyes. The Enderman-Hybrid was never sure what Tommy thought of him. He understood that Tommy worked differently then most - heared and seen the way he walked with his chest puffed out and a smile of pride on his face.  
He found himself looking up to the human, his confidence and loyalty was deeply appreciated by what he considered to be his friend.  
Seeing him now, the perfect picture Ranboo held in his mind ripped apart right infront of him.  
Tommy had no pride in his eyes, holding himself in a comforting way. He no longer seemed like a fire, a burning force with the strengh to move moutains and save nations - now he was burning, shaking as if the flames were freezing him. "Ranboo", he spit out, anger and disgust swinging with his voice.  
"T-Tommy..hey..how have you been doing?" Ranboo felt overwhelmed, stood in disbelieve as he felt a touch on his arm.  
He flinched and turned around, only for his eyes to meet the gaze of Tubbo, who looked at him with a pleeding look.  
"You two are friends?" "I guess..so?"  
he felt his stomach turn, and if it werent for the warm weather, he swear he wouldve started to shiver.  
"You dont think I'm dead, right?"  
Tommy stepped closer, putting his handds on each side of Ranboos shoulders.  
Weakly, but steady.  
"No? I mean..youre obviously touching me."  
Regret flodded over Tommys face, as he let go of the Hybrid and took a few steps back.  
His hands found a way to his hair and he began pulling on it. "Yes, yeah.. I'm not dead. Yes."  
The words felt like they were meant more for Tommy himself than anyone else listening to them.  
Remembering that he carried some, he pulled out a allium, handing it to the sickly looking teen.  
"Remember?" he gave him a soft smile, which faded quickly the second Tommy pulled out a lighter and lit the flower, burning his fingertips for a split second. "Shit!"  
and with that, Tommy stormed off.  
All Ranboo could do was look after him, not sure on what his next action should be. 

Tubbo had not arrived home until late at night, a shaken up look haunting his beloved. The door fell in with a slight sound, and Michael looked up from the little mountain of pillows Ranboo had sat him down on, to be able to comfortly feel the little Piglin. Nearly instantly, he picked up Michael and walked over to Tubbo, running his hands through the Teenagers hair and pulling him closer. "You met him?" he felt a soft nod against his chest. For a few seconds they stood still, and it was Tubbo who pushed Ranboo away, smiling at him with tired eyes. "Can you put Michael to sleep? I want to talk." Ranboo nodded, carrying the baby Piglin upstairs, as Tubbo hung the coat into its usual place. His mind felt clouded, he felt a headache coming and his body felt weak, like he would shatter within the next seconds. Michael closed his eyes instantly after Ranboo pulled the blanked over the young child, kissing him on the forhead and slowly closing the door behind him, making sure to lock it on its way out.  
When he entered the living room, he witnessed Tubbo starring at the flames of the furnace that he had lit hours prior. Slowly he sat down next to him, pulling him into a hug. "You hungry?" Tubbo shook his head, leaning into the hug. "He's back, and I dont know how to feel about it." "I think I should be happy, but I am not. God, I am awful. My best friend is back, and I cant be happy" tears made their way into Tubbos eyes, and Ranboo helplessly watched. "This is the second time. The second time I griefed him, I came to terms with it. When can I finally stop and greif him for the final time?" Tubbo shook in Ranboos arms, clinging onto his plantonic husband like he was a lifeline in a see he dared to drown in. "Can you do me a favor, boo?" "Of course" "Can you check on Tommy? I'm afraid to do it, I dont think I can." 

The last thing Ranboo imagened to be doing this night, was to stand infront of Tommys dirt house to talk to the boy. The flowers infront of the house were all burned down, and a small light flickered from behind the door Ranboo knocked at. "Tommy?" he heared some movement from inside, until the sound of a door unlocking entered his ears, and he was met with a pair of deeply red and puffy eyes. "Ranboo?" Tommy's voice broke mid-word, and his eyes fell to the floor. "Can I come in?" The blond stepped aside, and the Hybrid bowed down to fit through the definitly not Enderman-sized doorframe. "What do you want?" Tommy closed the door and motioned to a little table across the room. Ranboo sat down, and took Tommys silent offer of a tea with a smile. "I wanted to check on you, you seemed like..youre going through it." A loud shudder made Ranboo shoot up, looking over to Tommy, who just had dropped a cup into the sink. The shorter muttered an apology, and without any warning, tears started rolling down his face. "..Tommy?" Ranboo got up from his chair, standing next to the boy who was in visible distress. "Do you want a hug?" The dull blue in Tommys eyes seemed liveless, so different then when Ranboo had met the obnoxiously loud Teen for the first time. "I guess..that would be nice."  
For a while, they just stood, holding each other and trying to find words in comfort. "I'm sorry for burning your flowers" "You knew those were mine?" Tommy shrugged "I figured, no one else gifts me flowers" finally, they sat down on the table, sipping on their tea in silence. Normally, it was never silent with Tommy. But the whole situation wasnt normal - so Ranboo did his best to make it as normal as he could. "Youre now married to Tubbo?" he choked, gasped for air and nearly smashed the cup the same way Tommy had just some time ago. When he found compustre again, he was met with a smile. "I swear I wanted to tell you, I-" he felt the cold of a metal on his throat, as Tommy glared at him, sword in his hand that he had pulled out while Ranboo was struggeling to breath. "If you hurt him, I'll hurt you." Panicked, Ranboo nodded, and the smile on Tommys face reappeared, as the sword sank down. "I'm sure you will treat him well, I'm happy for you guys." his words carried a bittersweetness Ranboo hadnt witnessed before. "He's still your best friend, hes very worried about you, actually." "He is?" "Of course he is Tommy, he loves you to shreads" silence creeped its way into the conversation once again. "Tommy, youre clearly upset. And I dont know what happend." Ranboo grabbed Tommys hand with both of his, trying to make eyecontact "but there are people out there that love you, very very deeply. I hope you know that were here. Tubbo's here, Puffys here, hell I am literally here. Youre not alone, alright? Dont you dare to think you are."


End file.
